Heartbeat
by Hush Puff
Summary: EXO ChanBaek/Yaoi/GS. Si miskin dan si kaya tidak akan bisa bersatu? Ya, Baek Hyun sadar betul dengan hal itu. Namun bagaimana jika takdir berbeda dengan kenyataan?


Dengan sedikit canggung, aku berjalan perlahan menyusuri lorong sekolah baruku ini, berniat untuk mencari kelas baruku. Sekolah ini masih terasa asing bagiku. Pasalnya, ini adalah hari pertamaku menginjakan kakiku pada jenjang sekolah menengah atas.

Sekolah ini sangat megah, wajar jika aku sedikit pusing mencari kelasku ㅡjika bukan karena beasiswa, mana mungkin bersekolah disini.

Seorang Byun Baek Hyun sudah menginjak sekolah menengah atas? Aku tak menyangka secepat ini aku meninggalkan sekolah lamaku. Dan.. ya, aku mulai rindu dengan sekolah lamaku. Huh..

Kecanggunganku semakin bertambah saat aku harus berjalan melewati.. kurasa mereka _sunbae_ ku, mereka hanya terdiam menatapku sembari sedikit mengernyitkan dahi mereka. Entahlah, aku juga tak bisa menamakan tatapan apa itu.

 _"Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu!"_ , benakku. Jujur saja, itu semua membuatku risih.

Namun langkahku melambat ketika seorang laki-laki menganggu jalanku dengan bermain basket di lorong yang tak seberapa luas ini bersama seorang temannya.

Lagipula jika ingin bermain basket, pergi saja ke lapangan basket. Untuk apa bermain di lorong sekolah? Orang-orang yang hendak lewat akan merasa terganggu dengan ulah mereka itu.

 **DUG!**

Dan benar saja, bola basket itu melayang mengenai dahiku. Badanku kehilangan keseimbangan dan akhirnya terjatuh. Mereka semua hanya membeku melihatku dan tak seorangpun yang berinisiatif untuk menolong.

"Ya! Kalian tahu ini bukan lapangan basket kan?" tanyaku dengan nada sedikit tinggi lalu kuberdiri sembari mengelus-elus dahiku yang baru saja 'dikecup' oleh bola basket.

Mereka berdua masih mematung. Yang benar saja, apa mereka tidak merasa bersalah padaku?

Namun salah satu dari keduanya itu sedikit menarik perhatianku ㅡseorang laki-laki jangkung yang membuatku harus sedikit mendongak untuk melihatnya. Aku masih memperhatikannya selama beberapa detik.

Seorang perempuan tiba-tiba mendorong keras pundak kananku. "Hey! Berani sekali kau!", teriaknya di depan wajahku. "Kau _hoobae_ kan? Dasar _hoobae_ tak tahu sopan santun!"

Ia menatapku dengan tatapan 'mematikan' dengan mengunyah permen karet di mulutnya.

" _Perempuan ini.. ada urusan apa denganku? Mengapa seenaknya mendorong?"_ , batinku lalu membalas tatapannya dengan tak kalah mematikan.

Untung saja ada yang melerai kami.

"Sudahlah, Ha Neul. Jangan terlalu keras dengan _hoobae_."

"Kau tak apa? Maafkan aku.", lanjutnya. Laki-laki jangkung bak tiang listrik itu membelaku. Tak kusangka.

Aku gelagapan lalu menggeleng cepat. "Aku permisi.", aku berlalu pergi untuk menghindari kekacauan yang lebih besar.

Belum juga kumenemukan kelasku, aku sudah membuat masalah. Kuharap ini bukan hari sialku.

 **.**

Tak berapa lama setelah aku mengitari beberapa kelas untuk mencari dimana sebenarnya kelasku, akhirnya kutemukan juga. Langkahku terhenti di ambang pintu dan memperhatikan seisi kelas baruku ini, _"Ternyata sudah ramai."_ , batinku.

Dan kau tahu? atakan seorang pun yang kukenali di kelas ini. Bahkan di sekolah ini.

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu berjalan perlahan memasuki kelas ini. Aku mulai melihat kesekitar dan mencari-cari tempat dimana aku harus duduk. Kulihat ada sebuah kursi kosong yang terletak di bagian belakang, tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung saja aku melangkahkan kakiku kesana, lagipula aku juga senang mendapat bagian duduk di bagian belakang.

Kuletakkan tasku diatas meja lalu terduduk diam disana, tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

" _Lalu sekarang apa?"_ , tak tahu harus berbuat apa selanjutnya.

Aku kembali memperhatikan murid-murid lainnya yang nantinya akan menjadi temanku.

Mereka terlihat akrab satu sama lain. Mengapa mereka dapat akrab dengan cepat? Atau mungkin aku yang terlalu lambat dalam bersosialisasi?

Tepat disamping kanan mejaku, disana terdapat seorang perempuan yang terlihat asyik dengan komiknya.

Kurasa ia juga sama sepertiku, tak memiliki teman.

Aku masih terus memperhatikannya, dan sampai pada akhirnya ia menoleh kearahku. Kurasa ia merasa seperti sedang diawasi. Sontak saja aku memalingkan wajahku, berusaha bersikap senatural mungkin agar ia tak mencurigaiku.

Bola mataku kembali melirik kearahnya, sepertinya ia sudah kembali menatap komiknya itu. Aku bisa bernafas sedikit lega sekarang.

Tak berapa lama, seorang pria paruh baya berjalan memasuki kelasku. Mungkin ia yang akan menjadi _seongsaenim_ pembimbing kelasku. Semua murid-murid bergegas kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing setelah menyadari pria itu memasuki kelas ini.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ , saya adalah _seongsaenim_ pembimbing untuk kelas ini. Saya yang akan membimbing kalian selama satu tahun ajaran ini."

Bingo! Dugaanku tepat.

"Perkenalkan, saya Lee _seongsaenim_. Jika kalian butuh, kalian bisa datang mencari saya.", timpalnya lagi dengan wajah _flat-_ nya itu.

Mendengar cara ia berbicara, membuatku mengantuk. Padahal ia baru saja melontarkan beberapa kalimat dari mulutnya. Ada apa denganku ini?

Perempuan yang duduk disampingku ini masih saja membaca komiknya itu. Kurasa ia tak mendengarkan apa yang _ssaem_ katakan.

Selanjutnya, kami semua diminta untuk memperkenalkan diri kami masing-masing di depan kelas oleh Lee _ssaem._ Ini adalah hal yang paling kubenci saat menjadi murid baru.

Lalu satu-persatu murid pun maju ke depan kelas dan memperkenalkan dirinya masing-masing. Dan tiba saatnya untuk giliranku.

Aku menarik nafas dalam lalu berjalan ke depan kelas dengan kepercayaan diri yang belum seutuhnya kukumpulkan. Aku membungkukkan badanku dihadapan mereka semua, " _Annyeonghaseyo yeoreobun_. Namaku Byun Baek Hyun. Kuharap kita bisa berteman dengan baik.", ucapku diiringi dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahku.

"Oh ternyata namanya Baek Hyun.", ucap salah seorang laki-laki bernama Tae Il itu jika aku tak salah ingat, lalu ia dan teman-temannya pun tertawa setelah mendengar perkataannya yang membuat suasana kelas menjadi tak kondusif.

Aku terkekeh kecil dengan perasaan sedikit malu, tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Lee _ssaem_ pun berusaha membuat suasana kelas menjadi kondusif kembali, "Murid-murid, harap tenang. _Kamsahamnida_ Baek Hyun, kau dapat kembali ke tempat dudukmu.", ujar Lee _ssaem_.

Aku kembali ke tempat dudukku. Ya, sekarang adalah giliran perempuan misterius yang duduk di sebelahku ini. Tanpa basa-basi, ia berjalan ke depan dengan penuh percaya diri.

Ia membungkukkan badannya. " _Annyeonghaseyo_. Namaku Do Kyung Soo. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian.", ucapnya lalu tersenyum manis pada kami semua.

Kukira ia adalah perempuan yang dingin, kupikir aku salah.

 **.**

Tak berapa lama bel yang ditunggu-tunggu semua murid pun berbunyi. Tentu saja! Itu bel istirahat.

Lee _ssaem_ mengemas barang-barangnya lalu berjalan keluar kelas. Perempuan bernama Kyung Soo itu menghampiri mejaku. " _Annyeong_ Baek Hyun. Ingin makan siang bersamaku?", tawarnya sembari tersenyum kearahku. Sepertinya aku akan mendapatkan teman baru.

Aku mengangguk cepat dan membalas senyumannya.

Belum sempat berdiri dari tempat dudukku, segerombolan perempuan memasuki kelasku membuat seisi kelas terdiam dan memperhatikannya.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ para _hoobae_. Kami adalah tim cheerleader sekolah ini. _For your information_ , namaku Moon Ha Neul dan aku adalah ketua tim cheerleader sekolah ini.", ucap salah seorang dari mereka dengan nada 'sombong'nya itu sembari menguyah permen karet.

Aku memperhatikan perempuan yang menjadi ketua team cheerleader itu dengan seksama beberapa saat. Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya.

Ah, ia perempuan yang memarahiku di lorong tadi pagi. _"Oh ternyata ia ketua tim cheerleader? Tak heran juga kumendengarnya."_

"Tunggu, apa ia masih mengunyah permen karet itu sejak tadi pagi? Apa rahangnya tak pegal?", gumamku pelan sembari menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan bermaksud untuk menahan tawaku.

"Kau mengenalnya?", tanya Kyung Soo yang mendengar gumamanku.

"Mm.. Ti.. Tidak juga. Aku melihatnya tadi pagi.", jawabku sedikit gagap. "Kau sendiri mengenalnya?"

Kyung Soo tampak menghela nafas. "Sudah mual dengan melihatnya setiap hari di lingkungan rumah, sekarang di tambah dengan melihatnya setiap hari di sekolah."

Aku mengkerutkan keningku, "Ia tetanggamu?"

Kyung Soo mengangguk sembari memainkan pulpen yang ia pegang.

"Kalian berdua yang duduk di belakang! Kalau orang sedang berbicara diperhatikan!", Ha Neul menunjuk kami berdua yang sedaritadi tak memperhatikan ia berbicara.

Ha Neul memutar bola matanya, "Kalian lagi, kalian lagi.", lalu menatap kami tajam.

Aku hanya menunduk, tak berani menatapnya. Bisa-bisa mataku mengeluarkan darah jika tatapan kami saling bertemu satu sama lain.

Ia hanya bertolak pinggang dan menyuruh temannya yang untuk melanjutkan perkataannya yang terputus karena kami.

"Jadi, kami akan membuka pendaftaran bagi kalian yang ingin _join_ dalam tim kami. Pendaftaran bertempat di samping lapangan basket saat pulang sekolah.", jelas temannya dengan muka yang tak kalah 'sepa'.

Dan mereka pergi meninggalkan kelas kami tanpa pamit. Sebenarnya yang tak punya sopan santun itu mereka atau diriku? Lain kali akan kubelikan masing-masing dari mereka sebuah kaca.

"Hft, menit-menit berhargaku terbuang hanya karena mendengar mereka ber-orasi di depan kelas. Ayo kita makan siang!", Kyung Soo menarik tanganku keluar kelas, tak sabar untuk menyantap makan siang.

* * *

Aku masih tercengang dengan apa yang sedang kulihat. "Antrian macam apa ini?!", ucapku heran pada Kyung Soo yang asyik dengan ponselnya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang kubicarakan padanya.

"Oh itu, apalagi kalau bukan antrian pendaftaran tim cheerleader.", jawabnya tak peduli lalu kembali menatap ponselnya.

Aku masih menatap antrian itu, "Apa kau tak tertarik mendaftar?"

Ia langsung menggeleng tanpa melihatku. "Jika kau bergabung dengan tim itu, sama saja kau masuk ke dalam kandang singa."

Dan justru sekarang aku yang melihatnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Sang induk singa baru saja memarahi kita berdua di kelas saat jam makan siang. Kau berminat masuk tim itu?", jelasnya. Ucapan Kyung Soo ada benarnya juga.

Apa antrian benar-benar sepanjang ini? Aku berjinjit bahkan melompat untuk melihat panjangnya antrian. Mungkin semua siswi di sekolah ini tertarik dengan cheerleader. Ah, kecuali Kyung Soo.

Tak sengaja aku mendapati lelaki yang membelaku tadi pagi sedang berlatih basket di lapangan.

"Ternyata ia anggota tim basket.", gumamku yang masih melihatnya dari jauh.

Kyung Soo menoleh ke arahku, "Siapa?", lalu ia ikut menoleh kearah lapangan basket, arah aku sedaritadi melihat.

Kyung Soo kembali menoleh ke arahku, "Chan Yeol? Kau jatuh cinta dengannya?"

Apa? Chan Yeol? Namanya Chan Yeol? Lelaki itu? Lelaki tiang listrik itu? Lelaki yang membelaku tadi pagi itu?

Akhirnya aku tahu namanya.

"Ah.. Ti.. Tidak. Kau ini. Siapa juga yang jatuh cinta dengannya.", balasku gagap yang berusaha tak acuh namun masih saja melirik atakan lapangan basket.

Kyung Soo hanya tertawa dengan reaksiku. Huh anak itu.

Lalu kami berdua kembali terdiam.

" _Dari jauh saja tampan, apalagi dari dekat… Astaga! Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan?!"_ , aku menggelengkan kepalaku cepat bermaksud untuk membuyarkan semua lamunan anehku tadi.

Aku kembali memecah kesunyian ini, "Apa tidak sebaiknya kita mencoba mendaftar?", tanyaku pada Kyung Soo ragu. Kyung Soo kembali menatapku dengan tatapan dan senyuman yang siap untuk mengejekku untuk yang kedua kalinya

"Sudah kuduga kau menyukainya."

Aku kembali gelagapan, ucapan yang kulontarkan selalu membuka kesempatan baginya untuk mengejekku. "Cheerleader dan basket kan berbeda.", aku pun mengerucutkan bibirku sebal.

Ia menghela nafas, "Basket dan cheerleader saling berkaitan. Otomatis tim basket memiliki hubungan dekat dengan tim cheerleader."

Aku memutar bola mataku, "Ah sudahlah, lupakan! Ayo kita daftar.", aku memohon dan menarik-narik tangan Kyung Soo untuk masuk kedalam antrian.

"Hey kalian! Antri yang benar! Jangan saling dorong mendorong! Siapapun yang tak dapat antri dengan benar akan kukeluarkan dari antrian dan tak dapat daftar ke tim cheerleader!", teriak Ha Neul seraya memarahi siswi yang berada jauh di depan kami mengantri.

Aku dan Kyung Soo saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Kurasa lebih baik jangan mendaftar.", kekehku sembari menggaruk kepalaku yang tak gatal. "Ayo kita pulang."

Baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah, langkah kami harus terhenti karena sebuah bola basket menggelinding tepat di depan kami.

Seorang laki-laki berlari kearah kami untuk mengambil bola itu. "Maafkan aku.", ucapnya.

Mataku tak dapat berkedip melihatnya. "Ah, kau lagi. Halo!", sapa laki-laki yang kuketahui bernama Chan Yeol itu. Aku membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman canggung.

"Hi Kyung Soo!", sapanya pada Kyung Soo. Kyung Soo melemparkan senyuman padanya, "Hi _oppa_."

Jadi mereka berdua sudah saling mengenal? Kyung Soo benar-benar kenal dengan banyak orang. Sungguh berbanding terbalik denganku, bahkan tetangga sekitar rumahku saja hanya beberapa yang kukenal padahal aku sudah tinggal disana cukup lama.

"Sebaiknya aku kembali. Dagh!", ia berlalu pergi meninggalkan kami berdua, aku masih menatap kearah punggungnya yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Andai saja situasi memperbolehkanku untuk bersamanya lebih lama. Ah, aku mulai berpikiran aneh lagi.

"Masih melihatnya? Jujur saja padaku jika kau jatuh cinta dengannya.", ucap Kyung Soo memecah lamunanku. "Ya, memang kuakui ia memang tampan dan sungguh menawan."

* * *

Aku menghela nafas panjang sembari membuka pintu pagar dengan lesu. Hari pertama sekolah benar-benar membuatku lelah. Aku membuka sepatuku lalu meletakkannya kembali ke dalam rak sepatu.

"Aku pulang.", ucapku.

Kulihat bibi berdiri sembari menatapku tajam, mungkin ia sedaritadi menungguku pulang.

"Mengapa kau pulang lama sekali?", ucapnya sedikit ketus.

Bibiku memang selalu ketus seperti itu denganku, aku juga sudah terbiasa dengan sikapnya padaku sejak 2 tahun lalu. 2 tahun yang lalu, orangtuaku meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil. Semua itu karena lelaki paruh baya yang mengendarai mobil sembari mabuk dan menabrak mobil yang dikendarai orangtuaku.

Ah, rasanya aku tak ingin mengingat-ingat kejadian itu.

Sejak saat itu, aku dirawat oleh bibiku. Bibi adalah adik dari ibuku. Bibiku menganggap bahwa aku mempersulit perekonomiannya yang sudah sulit, oleh karena itu bibiku bersikap ketus dan kasar padaku.

Tapi tak apa, aku masih beruntung ia mau menampungku dan tidak membiarkan aku menjadi gelandangan.

Aku menunduk, "Tadi sepulang sekolah, aku ada kegiatan sebentar sehingga aku pulang sedikit terlambat.", ucapku bohong.

"Cepat cuci pakaian! Pakaian kotor sudah sangat menumpuk. Aku ingin tidur, lelah seharian bekerja. Jadi jangan berisik!", lanjutnya lagi lalu pergi ke kamarnya.

Aku hanya terdiam dan berjalan ke kamarku untuk meletakkan tas sekolahku. Aku terduduk di sisi tempat tidur, memikirkan apa yang Kyung Soo katakan di sekolah.

 **.**

 _"Masih melihatnya? Jujur saja padaku jika kau jatuh cinta dengannya.", ucap_ _Kyung Soo_ _memecah lamunanku._ _"Ya, memang kuakui ia memang tampan dan sungguh menawan."_

 _Aku menghela nafas dalam-dalam._

 _"Ok, ok. Aku jatuh cinta dengannya, jadi jangan mengejekku lagi karena aku sudah jujur padamu.", pintaku padanya, ia hanya tertawa mendengar pernyataanku barusan._

 _Kyung Soo_ _masih terkekeh sementara aku masih menatapnya._

 _"Kuberitahu satu hal.", ucap_ _Kyung Soo_ _. Aku semakin menatapnya karena penasaran._

 _"Orangtua_ _Chan Yeol_ _adalah penyumbang terbesar sekolah ini, sementara orangtua Ha Neul adalah pemilik sekolah ini. Jadi, Ha Neul bisa jadi saingan terbesar dan terberatmu.", jelasnya padaku._

 **.**

Aku duduk terdiam di sisi tempat tidur, bergelut dengan pikiranku.

Apa ini awal yang buruk untukku?


End file.
